Two Breaths
by pepsipiggy
Summary: The princess's new life outside of her kingdom, finding love, friends, enemies, and maybe even happiness. Who would've know that starting a new life would be fun and easy? What would you do it you could have a new life? All of the above.
1. My New Begining

I found this in my flash drive today (its shaped like hello kitty) so I decided to finish the ending of it. My first non harvest moon but its still from natsume. Hur hur hur. Oh well im such a nerd but im proud. Who else is proud? I remember working on this in school during tech , I always get so much free time… smiley face

Two Breaths

Part 1

It wasn't something I enjoyed, going to a different world to act like someone I am not, but it's better than dancing. So here I am now, in this new land. I don't think this plan was thought through well, especially since that girl might spill our secret and doesn't even know about my kingdom. As I began to pace back and forth around this really pink yet cute room, I heard someone knock on the door. Panicing, I screamed, "Who is it?" A high voice chimed, "It's Catherine, you dropped your math notebook when you left and we have to study for the finals," I hesitantly opened the door and saw a girl with blue hair and bright eyes wearing the same outfit as Sabrina before, holding a green notebook with doodles on the cover.

"What are you wearing?" she asked me. I looked down at my long and frilly pink dress then up to my tiara, "Um..this is.." I mumbled. Catherine began to laugh, "Why are you trying on your Halloween costume now?" I wondered what "Halloween" was, but decided to keep quiet. "I wanted to um..make sure it still fit me." She walked around me and smiled, "It looks so real, not like those cheap princess costumes they have at Party City. Well get out of it, we have to study for finals, unless you're going to study like that." I slightly chuckled, "I'll change, but can you choose my outfit?" I don't know this world's fashion sense so it would be better to let her choose. Catherine looked at me then picked out some loose pants and a shirt with a pig on it.

When I changed we began to study on the bed. What is all of this gibberish? X/12 when x=5? What is this? I stared at the question harder, trying to concentrate and think of the answer. "What's the matter?" I heard Catherine; I think I just heard a loud crack in my head. I think that was my concentration. "Do you need help?" she asked, I slightly grinned, "Yeah, a lot." There was a curious look painted onto her face, "But you're usually a wiz at math, especially algebra." The Sabrina in this world must be like Kiefer, very intelligent. As she went through the problem and explained it I just nodded and pretended I knew what she was talking about. We went through so many subjects, science, english, and geography. By the time Catherine left I was suffering from all of the information she explained to me. She's probably already suspicious.

The next day I walked around the neighborhood, for some reason there are no guardians in Sabrina's house. I walked near a park and saw a blonde boy playing with an orange head kid, they looked my age. As I stood there watching them throw a black and white ball to each other, the blonde one noticed me.

"Hey Sabrina," he called out to me, doing a peace sign. I jumped, what is his name again, Vince, no that can't be it? I turned around n began to walk back to my house. "Sabrina! Where are you going?" he asked, I turned rigid and slowly turned around. "Hey, um, what's your name again?" I slowly asked, trying to be as natural as I can. He stared at me as if I was an alien. He was about to talk when his orange head friend pushed him and said laughing, "Wow Victor, you can't even get a girlfriend and now you can't even get a girl to remember your name!" So that's his name, Vince pouted. "Don't act like you're older than me Michel, I'm older than you by 4 months." I simply stared at the height difference, Victor was about 4 inches shorter than Michel, and then I stared at them arguing, it was quite amusing.

Eventually they noticed I was there the whole time, "You really don't know who I am, Sabrina?" Victor asked me quietly. I shook my head rapidly, "I was just kidding, and I didn't expect it to go this far though!" He put his head down, "But it really hurt," he said softly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it! I'll make it up to you" I cried out. Victor smirked and then pulled out a wooden box where did that come from…? "I'll feel better if you touch what is inside this box, he suddenly reminded me of Vince, who always liked fishing and playing pranks on me. I slowly opened it and then say a bunch of snails and slugs slowly moving inside the box, I wanted to scream but princesses don't scream. I slowly poked one but it wasn't that bad. I picked on up and put it on my hand. It didn't seem so bad; Victor on the other hand was in shock that I didn't scream and that I picked it up. "Are you happy now?" I said glaring at him. He quickly nodded as I put the snail back into the box.

"What are you going to do to them," I asked as I closed the box. Michel picked up a random stick and then began to break off the leaves on it then said, "Bait, for fishing." I gasped as I snatched the box, "So they can be eaten by fish? Didn't you ever hear them scream for help?" They looked at me filled with wonder, "What do you mean? Animals, birds, fish, especially bugs don't talk or scream," said Victor. I felt sweat fall, I forgot that I wasn't in my world and that animals don't talk here. I have to think of something quick, and fast! "Don't you ever hear them? I always hear them since I err..believe that they all can talk! Yeah, that's it…" I slowly said. They looked at me then each other, "Bleh, so corny, whatever floats your boat. Come on Victor, let's go fishing and leave the freak alone," said Michel, dragging Victor.

How dare he call me a freak! As soon as I turned around to go back to Sabrina's house I heard Victor say, "You really think that animals can talk?" I turned around and nodded, I actually _know_ that they can talk.

"You think that if I believe, I can hear them too?" I looked at him, he really believed me? "That is if you believe." I simply said. "I'm out of here, so much corniness," muttered Michel as he walked away. "I guess?" I said half heartedly, he looked at me curiously, "It would be awesome if I could hear them with you." I nodded, what if I bring him to my kingdom, he could hear and see Kip! Then again he would know that I'm not really Sabrina. "I always thought that you were a boring girl, but you're actually interesting." He said with a smile, I couldn't help but smiling to his goofy grin.

"I have to go and catch up with Michel, bye Sabrina!" Victor said as he ran towards Michel's direction. I waved at him and he waved back at me. Maybe my life in this new world won't be that bad as I thought.


	2. In the Morning

My Note- I'm sorry its been a long time. I was busy spending time with my family during the summer and then school came along with a million projects on the first day. Right now I'm all alone in my house so I plan on writing. Please note! I got a new laptop but there is no Word on it yet so please bear with the spelling mistakes.

Two Breaths

Part 2

Its new day and a new world, I slowly stood up from the pink bed as I rubbed my eyes. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Swiftly, I hopped out of bed, made it neat, and then changed. The clock ticked softly as I glanced at it. "It's six and a half already? I'm going to be late for breakfast!" I opened the closet and stared at all of the clothes. On the left door of the wardrobe there was a two piece dress on the hook. I quickly grabbed it and began to put it on. It turned out it wasn't a two piece dress but instead some weird clothes. It was a white blouse underneath a blue vest, which was topped with a red ribbon. The bottom was a weird pair of pants, it was a demin blue plaid pants. It felt weird putting them on but I was late. I never saw this kind of pants before. I quickly tied my hair with a red ribbon.

I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen only to find a letter underneath a flower pot. I wonder where daddy is, wait...I'm not in my kingdom anymore. I slipped it out and read it. "Dear Sabrina, Here is some money, go and buy whatever you need. I'll be home late again. From Mom."

I remember when my instructors was teaching me calligraphy, one always said, "A letter must contain your true feelings in it, or else it is just paper." This note has no feelings at all. I wonder what kind of a relationship Sabrina has with her mom. I simply sighed and began to walk around the kitchen, looking for food. There was a bunch of colorful bagged snacks. As soon as I grabbed one, there was a knock on the door. I placed it on the table and I walked towards the door. When I opened it, Catherine was waiting at the door.

"Hello Catherine, how wonderful to see you. Why are you here?" I said calmly, she just stared at me.

"Wow, are you practicing to be like a real princess for Halloween?" I quickly shook my head.

"Yep, why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick you up, like I do every day."

"What do you mean?"

"We walk to school together, remember?"

"School?"

Catherine stared at me, from head to toe. "Did you hit your head when you woke up? You don't remember school and your dressed wrong." She grabbed my hand and brought me to Sabrina's room. While we were walking, she caught the colorful bag on the table. "You pig, you're eating chips in the morning?" So that bag is called a chip? What a weird name for a bag.

"You're wearing the ribbon wrong and you don't even have the socks on," she said as she looked through the closet. Then she pulled out socks and gave them to me. I quietly put them on as she fixed my ribbon. I looked at the mirror and I looked just like Sabrina when I first saw her. I feel so cute! "Thanks Catherine!" I said with a smile. She had a dumbfounded face when I smiled, then she blushed.

"I never knew you would smile over getting dressed for school instead of eating chips. You seem so different Sabrina," Catherine said. "If different bad?" She shook her head, "No, you seem so much better this way." Now it was my turn to blush. I never knew how fun it was to be with a friend. Being a princess of one of the major kingdoms, I didn't get to meet many friends since I was told you can't trust them. The only people I met that were my age were princes. "Let's go to school."

We were walking downhill, passing concrete and brick houses. I kept turning my head until Catherine asked, "You really are different today, and weird!" I pouted at her, then began to look around again.

"Move out of the way!" I heard a voice scream. We both turned to see two boys running. One of them bumped into me. "Ow." The boy turned around and it was Victor. "Watch where you're going Victor!" Catherine shouted. "Sorry, I already have two lates, if I get another; I'm going to get detention." She gasped, "Oh god, we both got two lates. We gotta run too!" Victor grinned, "Let's race each other, whoever loses has to buy all of us ice cream." She smiled, "Sure." Victor called Michel and told him the deal. They both smiled. We then all lined up in a straight line and started running. Everyone was fast except for me.

I was last, far behind everyone else. Victor looked back and called to me, "Come on! What are you waiting for?" I could see a big building, is that the school? Catherine and Michel were almost at the gate of the school. Victor had slowed down and was waiting for me. "What are you doing? You're going to be late!" I said with pants. He scoffed, "Like you're not?" Eventually I was right next to Victor and he was staring at me, "Since when were you this slow?" I was coughing as he stared at his watch. "We got 3 minutes before we're late. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and then stared running.

The world suddenly began to slow down as we both ran. I couldn't help but smile and stare at our hands intertwined. As we approached the school, the gates were beginning to close. Victor ran even faster. The gates were almost closed but we made it. We didn't stop running, we kept running.

"Why are we running?" I asked. Victor didn't turn back but said, "We have to get to class too remember?" We're in the same class? In the end though, we were both still late. The instructor embarrassed us in front of the class. I saw Catherine seated and she was mouthing the words ice cream.

"You both are the only ones late today, detention after school." We're going to be alone?

MY NOTE: I updated this with corrections. So whoever read the original, I feel like a fool because I made a mistake on the first sentence.


	3. Detention

Two Breaths

Part 3

Victor walked towards the back and then sat down. I was there, all alone in the front of the room. "Sabrina, do you mind sitting down? I want to continue this lesson that you and Victor rudely ruined." I quickly shook my head and then looked all across the room. Catherine was staring at me and then moved her pencil to the empty seat behind her and next to the window. All the eyes of the class were on me; I shyly walked towards the seat and sat down. The instructor scoffed and then continued her lesson as she walked around with a book and a stick. I rummaged in my bag to take out all the books inside it. Suddenly a note was dropped on my desk. I opened it to read, "Sabrina, are you okay? Why were you in such a daze? Staring at Kyle again?"

Who's Kyle?

"Now, let us talk about the war of…." How can anyone withstand this torture learning about wars every day? I took out the pencil case inside the bag and wrote back "I'm just tired from all the running." I secretly folded it my desk and gave it to Catherine while the teacher's back was facing us. I looked at Catherine, she looked puzzled. She looked at me and then began to scribble in the note. She handed it to me and then looked straight at the board. It read, "Since when was your handwriting this pretty? How are you tired from running that far? You're captain of the track team." Shoot, I wrote it in my neatest calligraphy. I sighed as I slouched in the chair, what is track? Well whatever it is, it probably means I have to run more.

"I'm practicing. I didn't eat breakfast." I handed it back to Catherine. For the next two hours, we were writing to each other over and over again. She usually asked questions, making me stressed. I felt like I was going to die from listening to this lecture until there was a loud 'bing' and the teacher said, "Lunch break." At that moment all the students bounced out of their seat and took out strange boxes. Catherine, Michel, and Victor all crowded my desk.

"So, you and Victor both lost and got detention. You both owe us ice cream," said Michel happily. Catherine nodded as she pushed her desk near mine and took out her box. "I guess," I shrugged, "what is that?" Victor looked at me, "It's her lunch, her bento." I chuckled softly, "Of course I knew that! I meant, what is inside the bento." Catherine took the lid off of her bento and there were all sorts of food arranged in boxes.

"Wow, that looks delicious!" I thought out loud. Catherine took out two sticks and picked up some shrimp with it and then ate it. My mouth was drooling as I watched her. Her eye brow twitched, "Take out yours if you're that hungry." I looked through the bag, hoping to find a bento. "I don't have one" I groaned softly. Michel gasped as he slammed his hands on my desk, "You, the pig, doesn't have lunch?" I nodded softly as Catherine laughed at me. Victor handed me his bento, "You want to share?" I looked at him, "Sure, thank you," I said with a smile. Victor looked away as he handed me his bento. Catherine elbowed me softly on the arm.

"So, where are we going to get ice cream?" Michel asked, still chewing.

"Close your mouth, disgusting."

"How about Ben & Johnny's?"

"Why not some gelato?" Victor suggested, everyone agreed. We continued our lunch; eating part of Victor's bento was really tasty. Michel and Catherine kept staring at us. "Yo Victor, are you going out of something? You guys look as if you're married" Catherine nodded. Victor literally froze as soon as Michel said that. I, on the other hand, was not fazed by this at all. Suddenly a tall boy with pink hair rushed towards us.

"Victor, you fiend! You stole my honey!" he shouted as he pointed to Victor, at that moment he unfroze. Victor slapped his hand away, "What do you mean? We're not even going out. You aren't even going out anyway." The pink boy suddenly took out a handkerchief and then wiped one of his eyes, "I tried, but I was rejected." I simply stood there, watching everyone else in the class stare at us. Catherine stood up and glared at him, "Carlos, leave her alone. Not every girl in this class belongs to you." Carlos, he reminds me of Cesar, always being smitten with me and every other girl.

"Catherine, if I could give you a rose for every time you got mad at me, I would have to buy a whole florist," Carlos said flirtatiously. Catherine looked at him as if she was going to kill him. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked, "Any way, go back to those girls," she pointed to group of girls who were waving at Carlos. He sighed softly and then walked away he looked at me and said, "Good bye, my honey!" Catherine groaned as she scratched her long blue hair, "Damn, he's annoying." Michel laughed at her, "God, that was hilarious." We all continued to laugh together until the bell made another "bing" sound. Class began once again but it went by faster.

When the final bell rang, the instructor reminded me and Victor to stay for detention. We were both alone in the classroom with our teacher looking through a magazine, repeatedly looked at us. Victor and I sat right next to each other. I laid my head on the desk and look straight to the instructor. I heard a "psst" coming from Victor, I turned my head and he passed me a note. I took out a pencil as I read it, "What are you going to be for Halloween?"

I thought about Catherine always talking about Halloween, "A princess," I wrote back and secretly gave it back to him while the instructor wasn't looking.

"Wow, you're girly."

"What are you going to be?"

"Maybe you're prince?" I looked at Victor when I read it, his face was pink and he smiled goofily at me. I smiled back with my face becoming a little hot.

"You can be if you want. It's okay with me."

On the next note Victor wrote a smiley face. I didn't know what else to write so I simply drew two crowns. He wrote back, "So it's decided, we're both going to be wearing matching costumes!" We looked at each other and smiled. Eventually, after 30 cruel minutes, the detention was over. Together we walked outside to see Catherine and Michel talking together. "So you finally got out, how was it?" Michel asked.

"It was okay," Victor said with a bright smile. Michel looked at him then grinned slyly, "What happened?" Victor shook his head and said nothing. Then we began to walk together to get some gelato.

We walked into a surprisingly cold shop which had large boxes which contained colorful snow. Catherine looked at me, "So, which one of you are paying?" I don't have any way to pay for this, so I slowly looked at Victor. "I'm paying; I was the last one in." Michel and Catherine looked at each other then scoffed. "Okay sure, whatever you say." Catherine looked through the glass of the boxes and then picked the blue snow, Michel picked the rainbow snow, and Victor chose the white snow. "What do you want, Sabrina?" Victor asked as I peered through the glass. "I'll take the pink snow." They all looked at me like I was crazy.

As we were handed the colorful snow, Victor handed the woman on the other side some money, a different currency than the one we use at the kingdom. I took a lick of the snow, "It tastes like strawberry!" I said aloud. Catherine stared at me, "What's wrong with you lately? You've been so different lately!" Michel nodded, "You've seem so much more calmer now than before. Anything happen?" I'm a princess from another world and your friend Sabrina is in another world pretending to be me and dance at the Saint Lyon Ball. If only it was that simple to tell them. I brushed my hazel hair away from my eyes and looked at them. "I can't tell you."

Catherine looked at me hurt and then looked away. "I thought we were best friends!" She said as she ran out the store. Vince and Michel watched her run out and then fixed their glance to me. What could I do? I'm not Sabrina, I'm not her best friend. If I knew going to a different world would be this difficult and have this much drama then I probably would've thought twice about it. Now isn't the time to be thinking about this, I have to follow Catherine!

My Note: I used Ben & Johnny's because of copyright! The princess being in Sabrina's world really reminds me of princess protection program….lol. like how rosie is so oblivious to things. just me?


End file.
